looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Looney Tunes (2017) - What's Up, Doc?
'''What's Up, Doc? '''is the first episode of the first season of ''Looney Tunes ''(2017). Transcript The camera shows Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd in shooting of the latest short as a bald man is tip-toeing with barrelled-gun as usual. '''Elmer: '''Ssh, (points to the viewer) I'm huntin wabbits! The bald man, revealed to Elmer continues to move as on the other side of the forest, a black duck using a hammer and some nails to post a sign-board with the word 'Wabbit Season' written in it. As the black duck finishes posting, he moves over to a rabbit hole with a mailbox by its side. '''Daffy: '''Oh, Bugsy! Bugsy, old pal! Someone's calling you! As the black duck, popularly known as Daffy, moves aside, a gray-haired bunny with big, pointy ears digs his way to the up after hearing his words as he got shot by Elmer but avoided. '''Bugs: '''Of course you realize dis' means war! As the screen turns black, the camera shows Elmer, still in search of rabbits, which he probably preferred as "wabbits" as suddenly the black duck named Daffy and the gray bunny revealed the famous Bugs Bunny jump out of two bushes. Elmer points his gun to Bugs, but he hesitated. '''Bugs: '''Hold it right there, pal! Can't you see it's Duck season! Bugs changes the poster of the letters "Wabbit Season" written beautifully in currents. '''Daffy: '''No way! It's wabbit season! Daffy does the same by switching posters as the duo get into a world-famous fight of words. '''Bugs: '''Duck season! '''Daffy: '''Wabbit season! '''Bugs: '''Duck season! '''Daffy: '''Wabbit season! '''Bugs: '''Wabbit season! '''Daffy: '''I say it's Duck season and fire!!! Elmer shot Daffy burning his beak as he looks at Bugs sarcastically as the whole scene was revealed to be the famous Looney Tunes trio in another "Rabbit-Fire" inspired short. '''Mr. Director: '''Okay! And cut! As the trio came out of the forest made of forest made of cardboard, with Daffy, still upset about his career. '''Daffy: '''I can't believe it! You guys are a fraud! First, you hired me to be a star, and then this wabbit pops out of nowhere! '''Bugs: '''Eh, actually I didn't. You should see my short film about how I ended up in this studio! '''Daffy: '''That's what I said! Bugs has mansion! Bugs has money! Bugs even has his own short inspired by his origins! Bugs has everything! Suddenly, Porky and Speedy, the night guard workers came out of nowhere after hearing Daffy's quotes. '''Porky: '''G-g-g-geez, Daffy! Y-y-y-you should r-r-r-really control you a-a-anger!!! Mr. Director saw Daffy's performance as it affected the whole short and went to the Warner Brothers as fast as possible. '''Mr. Director: '''Warner Brothers?! I think Daffy's low popularity is affecting his roles in a "Bugs Bunny" short. '''Warner Brothers: '''Nonsense! He must be ridiculed since we ended up his short series with a box office flop! '''Bugs: '''I think you should've at least given him a chance! Bugs enters at the office of Warner Brothers, as they stood shock hearing Bugs' words. '''Warner Brothers: '''But Bugs, aren't you his rival in the studio short films. '''Bugs: '''Yeah, maybe. But that doesn't mean we're not best of friends! We met five years when I sending a letter to long lost friend, Rodney and we live together for five long years! He maybe a bit of "a dumb guy I always fool" in the shorts, but still I've to agree he's my friend. The Warner Brothers started crying over Bugs' speech. '''Warner Brothers: '''Okay, Bugs! We'll give him and Elmer their own short with the name of - Daffy's Rhapsody! Later, that night at the suburbs, Daffy was talking about his first career at Warner Bros. Category:Episodes Category:Looney Tunes (2017) episodes